Remembering Minnesota Pt1
by sammyjayne74
Summary: This is an Sanctuary/SG1 crossover. Helen Magnus reflects on a previous encounter 2 years ago, in Minnesota. Where there seems to be a lot of Air Force around! Contains an original female character. Cause there isn't much femslash potential!


For the last 100 or so years, she had felt alone. Longing for physical contact. The kind of physical contact that used to make body shake. The arrival of the Nubbins had made her miss it even more. She had been aroused several times. This had made Will very uncomfortable but had amused her. Helen Magnus was not the kind of woman to be ashamed of her physical urges. Even if she was British. There was no sexually repressed side. She knew exactly what she wanted and how she could get it.

Helen stood by the Nubbin's enclosure, checking on the refrigeration unit. Making sure it was set at the right temperature. She was sure she was still feeling the after affects of their pheromones. Her body crying out for attention.

The last time she had felt like this was just over 2 years ago. She had gotten a tip off about an abnormal terrorizing the locals in a Minnesota forest. But what she had found was something else, entirely.

~ # ~

Minnesota, 2 years ago

The email was quite short. All it said was that some kind of abnormal was killing hunters in a forest in Minnesota. Helen had decided to go it alone. Leaving Ashley to check out a range of new weapons they were interested in buying. This was purely recon only. A check to see if it was what the email said it was. And if it would, she could always call for back up.

For most of the day, Helen had kept out of sight. There was a huge military presence in the area. They were definitely looking for someone, or something. From what Helen could make out they looked like air force. There must have been at least 100 personnel in the area. Whatever it was they were looking for, it must be big.

As night fell, most of the teams had gone into the words to track the animal. Helen made sure she kept out of sight. Last thing she wanted was to be caught, herself. She would wait until the animal was caught to catch a glimpse of it herself. If it was an abnormal, then she would do her best to get it out of there and back to the Sanctuary.

After a few hours the teams returned. Helen had heard one of the teams talking, that 2 'animals' had been killed in the forest. Some kind of mutant animal no one had any idea what it was. She just wished she had a chance to see it. The remains already being destroyed!

~ # ~

Shelley opened the cabin door slowly, hearing voices coming from inside. Her head peered inside. She stepped inside, looking around. The cabin was familiar. Having been in it several times because it belonged to her brother! She had been the one who had given General Landry the keys. Jack was living in Washington and thought that she and Sam could use the cabin for a romantic weekend away. And that's why she was there. So she could spend time with Sam, even if it was in the company of their colleagues.

Shelley dropped her overnight bag on the floor, her eyes searching for Sam. Finally spotting her in the kitchen!

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

The Colonel walked across the room, taking hold of Shelley's arm.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

Shelley looked at her. Usually when she surprised Sam, there was always a smile on her face, but not tonight.

They stood out on the decking, under the porch light.

"Shell, this isn't a good idea. The General is here, Mitchell and Teal'c…"

"So, they know about us, don't they? What's there to hide?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is a work thing."

Shelley stood back, finally realizing that she wasn't welcome.

"I see."

There was a hurt look on her face. How could Sam hurt her like this?

"It's just for tonight," Sam said, touching Shelley's cheek with the back of her hand. "Why don't you find a place in town and we can catch up tomorrow?"

The redhead was a little hurt, but did understand. She had tried to hijack their 'work' bonding. On the way up there she knew it wasn't a good idea, but just wanted to see Sam.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Sam whispered.

Shelley nodded.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have…. I'll see you when I see you."

She turned quickly on her heels, heading off in the direction of her car. Not wanting to show Sam how upset she was! And how angry she was. Having company had never stopped Sam before. At parties, it was all Shelley could do to keep the blonde's hands off her.

Shelley sat in her car, watching Sam go back inside. So she would find a hotel in town and wait…..


End file.
